Holding Out for a Hero
'"Holding Out for a Hero"' by ''Bonnie Tyler is featured on Just Dance 2015 and Just Dance 2015 China. Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a man with pink skin (different from many of the other dancers, who are usually white). He wears a hot pink gladiator helmet, gold armor straps, dark purple bottoms and a pink fluffy wristband and pink fluffy boot. Background The background is in space with crazy animals (mostly cats) doing crazy things (such as laser shooting), and sometimes it turns in a rainbow with a yellow pony or a colorful tunnel, with watermelons hitting the dancer, who is on a steel rocket that's flying through the air. Gold Moves Classic There are 4 Gold Moves in the Classic routine: Gold Moves 1, 3 and 4: Pull both hands away from your head. Gold Move 2: Jump with your right hand raised and your left hand on your left leg with your feet widened. HOFAH Gold Moves 1,3 & 4.gif|Gold Move 1, 3 and 4 HOFAH Gold Move 2.gif|Gold Move 2 Mashup There are 3 Gold Moves '''in the Mashup: '''Gold Moves 1 and 2: With your arms up, move your arms in a "360" degree angle. (Tribal Dance) Gold Move 3: Tap on your head while moving to the right. ([[I Love It|''I Love It (Guards Dance)]]) HHMUGM01.png|Gold Move 1 & 2 (Tribal Dance) HHGM03.png|Gold Move 3 ( I Love It (Guards Dance) Mashup ''Holding Out For A Hero ''has an unlockable Duet Mashup. Its theme is '''Cray Cray Duet' and contains fast paced duets acting wild. Dancers (No repeats) GM# - indicates a Gold Move. The # refers to the Gold Move's number. *C'mon (JD2014) *Moskau (JD2014) *Just a Gigolo (JD2014) *Timber (JD2014) *Tribal Dance (JD4) GM1&2 *One Thing (JD4) *Speedy Gonzalez (JD2015) *Xmas Tree (JD2015) *Gangnam Style (JD4) *I Love It (Guards Dance) (JD2015) GM3 *The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?) (Campfire Dance) (JD2015) *Just A Gigolo (JD2014) Party Master Mode Holding Out for a Hero has a Party Master Mode. Here are the captions in order of appearance: (Captions in '''bold '''indicate a song switch). * Holding Out for a Hero * Pirate's Bow/Hippie Walk/Fire Strength/Silly Foot * Dark Feelings/Snow Rolling/Wake Up/Disco Drama * Shiny Girl/Side Beat/Epic Dancing/Elegant Shadow * Neon Light Distress/Happy Pushes/[[Maps|'Maps']]/[[Birthday|'Birthday']] * Wake Me Up/Opera Time/Good Waves/Fox Caress * Smashing Down/Rolling Sides/Retro Clap/Release Me * Disco Lock/Slow Motion Boy/Street Charm/Puppet Shake * Mature Catch/God Spell/Street Waves/Crazy Robot * Shake It Down/Clawed Walk/Charismatic Punch/Side Punch * Take It Or Leave It/Africa Double/Teenage Dance/Frankenstein * Ice Quake/Disco Karma/Offering Glitters/Fitness Punch * Dark Feelings/Snow Rolling/Wake Up/Disco Drama * Flying Fox/Shiny Girl/Side Beat/Epic Dancing * Neon Light Distress/Happy Pushes/'Summer'/'Built For This' * Wake Me Up/Opera Time/Good Waves/Fox Caress * Smashing Down/Rolling Sides/Retro Clap/Release Me * Disco Lock/Sexy Tiptoe/Run Run Boy/Magic Arms * Mature Catch/God Spell/Street Waves/Crazy Robot * Shake It Down/Clawed Walk/Charismatic Punch/Side Punch * Take It Or Leave It/Africa Double/Teenage Dance/Frankenstein * Ice Quake/Disco Karma/Offering Glitters/Fitness Punch * Hear Me/Crazy Robot/Street Waves/Magic Arms * Crazy Theatre/Jump Of Joy/'Built For This'/[[Birthday|'Birthday']] * Point The Sky/Christmas Rythme/Overpowered Mill/Weird Fitness * Cross Cross/No Shoulders/Rumble/Street Waves * Teenage Dance/Light Jumps/Epic Muscles/Look At You * Alien Behaviour/Jump Of Joy/Robotic Slide/Frankenstein Punch * Burning Punches/Sexy Wipe/Merry Christmas/Robot Lock * Cute Punch/Cyborg Waves/Run Run Boy/Sexy Tiptoe * God Spell/Street Waves/[[Maps|'Maps']]/'Summer' * Hippie Walk/Disco Karma/Offering Glitters/Side Punch * Take It Or Leave It/Africa Double/Teenage Dance/Crazy Robot * Holding Out for a Hero Appearances in Mashups Holding Out for a Hero is featured in the following Mashup: * [[You Spin Me Round (Like a Record)|''You Spin Me Round (Like a Record)]] ''(Funny Guys) Trivia * After the third verse, the dancer does a classic split. ** This is the fourth dance to involve a split. The first was [[Body Movin'|''Body Movin']] from [[Just Dance 2|''Just Dance 2]], the second was Maniac ''from ''Just Dance 2 and the third was ''Flashdance ... What a Feeling'' from ''Just Dance 2014''. It is followed by This Is How We Do alternative version. * The background of this song has many Internet phenomena. Example: ** Space Wolves (in the introduction and the rest of the song, the wolves appear when the choir is singing). ** The keyboard cat. ** Space Cats throwing lasers. ** Zebras create rainbows with their tails. (It looks like the pony from asdf movie 5 and 6) ** Explosions in "poor quality". ** When he kicks forward and breaks the watermelon, he references Fruit Ninja. ** It has a "boss" like in an adventure game. * This is the third song that was used in the film Shrek 2. The first one was'' Funkytown from ''Just Dance 2 Best Buy version, and the second is Livin' la Vida Loca from ''Just Dance 4''. * This is also the third song, after Idealistic and Satisfaction, to have made appearances in Saint's Row: The Third (it was notably used in the final mission). * This and You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) are the only two songs have featured trophies for the PS3/PS4 and Xbox 360/One editions of Just Dance 2015. This one can be gained by getting 5 stars. * In the Party Master Mode, Don't You Worry Child is wrongfully transparent, as the background can be seen through his body. * Unlike other Duet Mashups within Just Dance 2015, the gender sides will change. For example, C'mon, which is female-male, transitions to Moskau, which is male-female. * On the website justdanceworld.com, it was said that Aurélie Sériné would dance to Holding Out for a Hero while she was a VIP on the World Dance Floor. ** However, this never happened. * This is one of the songs selected for the Just Dance 2015 World Cup.http://www.justdanceworldcup.com/en/news/list-of-songs-for-the-2015-selections/VafUwh0AAB8AEQ7T * There is a glitch at the mashup for Xbox 360, Xbox One And PS4, When you come up and picking the dancer, it actually goes with no players. * When the sword disappears, it kind of glitches out instead of having a smooth transition. * The dancer appeared in the beta icons of some cups in Dance Quest.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M-xZ_dXkHGg&feature=youtu.be&t=34m57s * At the end of the Community Remix for this song, a thank you message from the Just Dance team will pop up saying: "You are our Heroes. Thank you, see you on Just Dance 2016!" Gallery Holdin Out For A Hero.jpg|Holding Out For A Hero holdingoutmu_cover.png|Holding Out for a Hero (Mashup) holdingout_cover.png|JD2015 Cover Just dance 2015 e3 screenshot 012.jpg|Gameplay shot 2556001-trailer_jd2015_holdingouthero_20140609.jpg HoldingOutForAHeroBG.jpg|The thumbnail hofahbg1.jpg|Background hofahbg2.jpg|Background JD2015 art COACH HOLDING OUT black e3 140609 4pm 1402149580.jpg|The dancer download (29)hofh.jpg 13-Holding Out For A Hero.png|Avatar holdingout_thank_you_message_cr.jpg|The "thank you" message that appears at the end of the song's Community Remix Videos Bonnie Tyler - Holding Out For A Hero HD Just Dance 2015 - Holding Out For A Hero - 5* Stars Just Dance 2015 Holding Out For A Hero - Cray Cray Duet Mash-Up (5 Stars) Holding Out For A Hero - Bonnie Tyler (Party Master) - Just Dance 2015 Holding Out For A Hero - Community Remix Just Dance 2015 References Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Songs with Party master modes Category:Pop Songs Category:80's Category:Male Dancers in Female Songs Category:Songs with Duet Mashups Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 China Category:Rock Songs Category:Songs with glitches Category:Podium Mackenson Category:Songs with Community Remix